25 Things About Cat Valentine
by SilverScreech
Summary: What a person shows on the surface does not always reflect what is below. A Cat character study.


1. Cat loves how crayons come in so many colors. Like unmellow yellow, tickle me pink, fuzzy wuzzy brown and macaroni-and-cheese (which doesn't taste like cheese, FYI). She thinks that would be the best job ever, Official Crayon Namer.

2. Cat eats pizza with a fork because greasy fingers are gross and her dog always tries to lick them.

3. Cat thinks pizza is a funny word, mostly because it has two "z"s in it and that's just strange.

4. Cat wants to be a performer because she loves applause. It makes her feels special and wanted and not at all like a mistake. She thinks that the best part of being a performer is getting to spend her day from start to finish listening to applause.

5. Cat thinks it's not fair that only performers get to start their jobs with applause. So she tried clapping when the McDonald's guy handed Cat her happy meal but everyone just stared at her so she stopped.

6. Cat likes cheese. She's not sure why this is important, but people always smile indulgently when she tells them.

7. Cat loves her big brother more than anything in the whole world. Except maybe chocolate. But that's just because she's a girl and it's natural really so she can't be blamed.

8. Cat once spent three hours talking to a shoe. It had a very tragic story.

9. Cat doesn't like Youtube very much. You can't hear the applause when you perform for Youtube.

10. Cat doesn't understand why Youtube has a dislike button and Facebook doesn't. She thinks it means Facebook is insecure.

11. When she told Andre this he said, "Well it does get a lot of face time doesn't it?" Cat nodded and giggled but she's not really sure what the joke was.

12. Cat didn't know what a bagel was until her fourteenth birthday.

13. Cat blames the microwave for most of the world's problems. Anything that gets that hot without fire is from the devil. Seriously.

14. Andre's first word was Dada. Tori's first word was Mama. Robbie's first word was Baby. Cat's brother's first word was Angel. She likes her brother's best.

15. Cat thinks her first word was Mistake. She doesn't think she said it out loud, but she thinks it was the first word she understood. It repeats quietly over and over in her head each day.

16. Cat loves: cute things, colors, her brother, singing in the rain, singing in the shower, singing in general, pizza, ice cream, licorice, being able to make everyone think she's something she's not.

17. Cat hates: crying, black and white movies, stories where animals die, homework, her grandmother, anchovies, nuts, being able to make everyone think she's something she's not.

18. Cat knows her grandmother doesn't like her very much. Or at all really. That's why she always puts nuts in the fudge she send Cat's brother every Christmas, so he can't share with her.

19. Cat discovered she was allergic to nuts when she was seven. It was around Christmas time and she was shopping with her mom when she got lost. A policeman found her and bought her an ice cream sundae with peanuts on top. Cat remembered feeling really weird, then really scared and then really, really scared when she realized she couldn't breathe. The policeman had slung her up and raced on foot two blocks to the nearby hospital.

20. Cat remembers she was fine, but she had to sleep outside that night in punishment for the doctor's bill. Luckily, it wasn't very cold that night.

21. One time in sophomore year her mother shut her out on a winter's night. It was very cold and there was snow on the ground, so she broke into the school and fell asleep underneath a ping pong table. Jade found her there next morning. Jade didn't ask any questions, just told Cat to call her next time she had nowhere to go.

22. Next time Cat does call Jade. Jade sneaks her into her house and they fall asleep together on Jade's bed. Cat can't remember ever having slept so well.

23. Cat knows Jade hates a lot of things. But she doesn't hate Cat and Cat would trade love like that for anything. She doesn't have enough love to spare.

24. Cat thinks Beck is the most wonderful boy she's ever met. That's cause he loves Jade, even though Jade's broken. It gives Cat hope.

25. Sometimes Cat lets that hope get to her and she imagines what it would be like to have what Jade and Beck have. To have someone love her, the real her. She doesn't really believe it will happen though, because how can someone fall in love with someone who doesn't exist?


End file.
